


Low

by havemy_heart



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the warnings about Using too much prepared Reid for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm 50ficlets, the prompt was Abyss. Takes place sometime post-canon and is not related to the Ice Cream 'verse. Not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Reid had never felt this terrible in his life. They had warned him repeatedly about Using so much and that he would end up addicted. But he hadn't listened and now here he was, three days after Ascending and in more agony that he thought was possible.

The pain wracked his body as Power surged through it, bowing his back and forcing him to grasp tighter to Tyler's hand. Tyler continued his vigil at Reid's side, stroking through Reid's sweat-dampened hair, murmuring senseless words of comfort. It was the only thing keeping Reid grounded as the fever continued to smother him in an ever-tightening embrace.

Reid curled up, trying in vain to hide from the Power's ravaging effects. "I'm so-sorry, Ty," he whispered through his shaking. "I sh-should have l-listened. This is wh-what I deserve. I just w-wanna die and g-get it over with."

"Shh, shh. No, Reid. Don't say that, dammit!" Tyler reprimanded. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Reid's forehead, hating that his boyfriend was in such turmoil. "We're gonna get through this and you're gonna be fine." His voice cracked on the last word and he gripped tighter to Reid's hand, mind racing with all of the awful ways this could end.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears from falling, but failing. He pressed his face into Tyler's thigh, gritting his teeth against a fresh wave of pain. "Shit. It hurts, Ty. It hurts so bad."

Tyler lay down and wrapped himself around Reid as if to protect him, but there was nothing he could do except hold on and pray to whatever deity was listening that Reid would make it through this. Seeing Reid in so much pain was killing him and he felt completely useless.

Reid's breathing became shallow and Tyler noticed with alarm that the pained flush was gone from his face, leaving a pale blankness behind. Then he seemed to stop breathing altogether.

"Reid?" Tyler gently shook him, desperate for a response. "Dammit! Reid!" He checked for a pulse and found it, but it was so weak. "C'mon, Reid, don't do this to me. I need you!" Tyler pleaded, choking on the tears that he tried to swallow back.

Just as Tyler was about to call Caleb in a panic, Reid gasped in a breath and clutched Tyler's arm.

Reid smiled wearily as Tyler finally let the tears fall in relief and pressed a gentle kiss to his warm lips.  
"Don't worry, babe," Reid croaked out. "I'm not going anywhere."

The pain was finally gone, with only the tingles of Power zinging through him. As Tyler climbed behind him, leaning against the headboard and supporting Reid's still-weak body, Reid realized that he would do whatever it took never to feel this way again.

The End?


End file.
